


Ghost Of A Family

by Chattin_Chills



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28631694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chattin_Chills/pseuds/Chattin_Chills
Summary: When tommy is weary from traveling in the snow storm he can barley see,he comes across an all to firmiliar house owned by technoblade and now philza too.or...Dream loses his only friends and home so he tries to keep tommy with him instead,only to go missing for months and seemingly never returning from his frozen state of pure sadness.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Lost

**Author's Note:**

> The POV's will change throughout this and hopefully I can make this as enjoyable as the summary sounds.  
> (There are maijor time skips through out this because I can't write knowing the true plot, so the plot armor is !OFF PEOPLE!)

The sound of the cold wind blowing against tommys now baggy shirt was blaring just as loudly as the stadic in his head.

Tommy what been walking for what seemed like months, trying to escape his tormentor, dream. No that wasnt right dream was his friend! No thats also wrong. Tommy honestly couldn't understand the relationship anymore because he couldn't properly remember what life was like before his exile. He could rember some things like going into battle with tubbo, fundy, wilbur... wait wilbur? God tommy was loosing it. Who was wilbur?

A suddenly strong wind made him fall back into the snow, his body shivering like mad. His clothes were not ment for such cold places, let alone this strong a winds. Tommy laid in the snow for a moment, knowing he wouldn't be able to get up if he stayed any longer he wouldn't be able to get back up. Oh wait, crap.

Tommy was stuck, the snow falling onto him at a steady pace, his legs almost covered completly covered. He reached his hand up for something, anything. Though it felt so comfortable. The snow enclosing him in a gentle yet cold blanket. Like the man in his memories use to do when he was young.

Who was that again?

Doesn't matter...

\-------

"Im going out to get some water from the river! I'll be back!"

"Ok Techno!" The sleepy voice of philza called out to technoblade as he headed on you, his cape blowing furiously in teh strong winds.

"It just HAD to be a blizard when i'm making potions didn't it?" Techno complained as he trudged through the foot deep snow. As he walked he made sure he was aware of what was around him, his way of making sure he didn't accedentally fall into a hole or trip over a brant and die. Speaking of tripping.

"What is that..." Techno squinted through teh white haze as he saw something almost reach out of the snow. The object stopped its movement for a long moment, alowing techno to sneak his way forward. As he got closer the voices suddenly get much louder.

SAVE

HELP

HAND

TOMMY!

E

"Wait- tommy?!" He tried to make sense of the voices slowly getting louder as he walked forward.

It was a hand. That hand led to a rise in the snow, which was almost completly covered. As techno finally stood next to the lump he started to uncover what was a human body. The more he uncovered, the more his eyes widened and his heart raced in slight fear. The faster he dug realizing who this person was.

"TOMMY! God what happened to you?!"

Techno pulled tommy's freezing uper body out of the snow, wrapping his fuzzy cape right around his freezing brother. His body had started to slightly shake again though it was faint, meaning techno made it just in time. "hey, tommy wake up!" The voices in techno's ears started to muddle together screaming one thing.

TOMMY!  
TOMMY  
tomMY-  
ToMmY  
TomYY

Techno quickly forgot about teh water, dropping his bucket and rushing back to the vabin as fast as he possibly could. Tommy was alot lighter then he use to be, his hair dull and carrying frost on the tips. His usually colorful face pail as a ghost. His short eyelashes also held frost which creeped up over his face. it was honestly a pretty tramatising sight, even for someone like technoblade.

The door got slammed open, making philza flinch. "Techno whats- TOMMY?!" Philza quickly took tommy from technos arms and imedietly got to work assessing the damage. "What- where- nevermind just- blankets, now!" Techno swiftly climbed the stairs grabbing all the extra blankets and sheets he could find from the closet before dumbing them ontop of tommys quivering form. Phil sighed with a massive wave of relief realizing there wasn't any frost burn, to his utter shock and suprize. "ok, now talk, what happened?"

Techno tried to speak but teh voices in his ears started to scream at him to do something, he clutched his head gripping at his long pink hair in the process.

TOMMY  
NO  
HELP  
SAVE  
HELP  
E  
MICOFF

Phil made his way over to techno, knowing he was struggeling, and pulled him into a hug to not only calm the voices but to calm techno as well. "H-he was just there- in teh snow I mean! H-He was reaching out for help- I- He- I should have-" Philza hugged him tighter, brushing techno's hair in his fingers.

"He's gunna be ok from the looks of things, you got there just in time. You don't need to regret anything ok?" Techno lightly hit philza with a balled fist in light frustration. "I should have gone to get him as soon as he was exiled... now hes freezing to death..."

Techno and phil both sat on the couch after that. The voices back to their normal 'E' noises. Tommy was left on the love seat next to them, phil watching over tommy like the dad he is. The unanwsered question that kept floating in the air made both men gain a sense of violence.

How did this happen?

The old sword marks and burns on his cloths said alot, though they had healed instantly almost like a healing potion was thrown on right after, only for him to go through the same event over and over on repeat. It would be tramatising for anyone, espeacially when that anyone was a 16 year old kid.

it just seemed so unfair. though both phil and techno knew that life was very unfair, this just set it in stone.


	2. Thin-Ice Friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dream & maybe more POV :D

Dream felt horrible, he honestly did, but it was for their safty. George already lost a life to technoblade thanks to that no good bastard and he wouldn't let it happen again!

"What do you mean your denouncing me as king?! I just got the position! Dream you said-" dream couldn't help but yell. "I KNOW WHAT I SAID GEORGE!" George took a frightened step back as dream advanced. "It is not safe for you to be king, even if the role is just a title it still comes with risks and-"

George snapped right back after his imediete shock. "YOU THINK I CAN'T HANDLE MYSELF? DREAM YOU GAVE ME KINGSHIP BECASUE YOU SAID I WAS WORTHY!" A-And now your just taking it away? just like that? its just, it shows how little you really trust me." Dream felt small tears begin to form behind his mask, knowing he was being overly emotional. That wasn't him, it wasn't! He wanted to tell george and sapnap who stood right beside to fallen king, that it wasn't him! This just wasn't him!

"Dream I don't know whats gotten into you latly but its getting worse and worse!" sapnap budded in standing in front of a slightly shaken up george, who was almost crying too.

'I go to sleep for ONE SECOND are you royally fuck up all my efforts, im taking control.'  
That THING said, giving dream no time to fight back before he was pushed back into darkness.

\-------------

"I do everything for a reason sapnap, one day you will understand that."

Sapnap felt the emotion drain from dreams voice, like it usually did when they fought like this. "Dream do you not see your tearing our friendship apart?! I use to have faith and admiration when I saw you! But now when I look at you all I see is but a shell!" Sapnap saw george shift uncomfortably at the truth in those words. "Well then perhaps we shouldn't be friends anymore."

W h a t ?

"What-" sapnap tried to reply but then the emotional voice of george yelled out through his mess of emotions. "YOU KNOW WHAT? THAT'S FINE WITH US! WE BOTH HATE YOU ANYWAYS!" George had put his clout goggles on to hide the overflowing tears that spilled from behind them, grabbing sapnaps wrist and rushing off, sapnap took one last glance at dream to see him waving them off.

W a v i n g.

Like they didn't just destroy their friendship which had been holding steady for decades. That stupid smily mask practicly mocking the two of them as they feld. Dream use to only wear the mask in fights or when meeting new people, but ever since they had descovered that tomb beneath where the dream SMP stood he hadden't taken it off. The sudden sobs from george got sapnap out of his trance, going up to hug his friend.

"W-what happened to o-our friend?" He cried out as sapnap held on tightly trying to comfort his distraught friend while also holding back tears of his own.

"I don't know george..."

\---------------

"no- nononononNONONO NO!" Dream punched the tree he normally used for target practice, with such force that it shook. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?! WE HAD A DEAL!" Dream cried out, feeling the slithering of something goopy climb his arm and go to his ear. The new presence of the demon who looked like him, his mask smiled even wider then before. "You said I couldn't hurt them, I did no such thing~" it said sweetly holding dreams shoulders in its black, dripping claws.

"b-but- I- n o" dream let out a heartwreching sob falling to his knees, the creature practicly soaking in the misery being dispelled.

"Alllll part of the deal~ and the best part is, you can't do a n y t h i n g about it~"

Dream felt himself get sufocated on his own cries and sobs, the pain filling the noises he was making with just how much dread he truly felt.

Dream wasn't stupid.

Dream knew it was a bad idea.

Dream knew it was a huge risk.

But he took it

and now he had lost everything dear to him.

He couldn't even take off the stupid mask anymore, he hated it so much, yet was so grateful that it covered his tears and regret every time he slashed someone he use to know as a good friend. He loved the fact it covered how much desperation and utter terror he felt when he was in a loosing battle, when he was close ot death or when that THING made him so something only satan himself could think of. Manipulating not 1 but 2 teenagers who already had problems in of themselfs, making them feel as though everything is their fault, making them rely on him for things even he could provide.

He had gotten both discs, destroying an entire nation with it. He remembered when tubbo handed the last disk to him, he tried so hard to stop the demon from taking it, but it was no use. He didn't want to help destroy so many relationships and houses along the way to whatever this things goal was. no matter how hard he tried, he could remember what the others side of the deal was, it was not only frustrating it also stopped him from making plans of his own.

Suddenly, in a brilliant light of genius, thought of a plan.

"...I- I can't... theres nothing... I don't..." Dream may be actually feeling it, or he may be learning some of the acting skills the demon had, no one could say for sure.

The creature tilted its head with delight as dream started to walk, no, more like slowly stumbled his way though the forest. Did he know where he was going? Yes and no.

This was his only chance to get away.

His only chance to save everyone from any further distruction.

The farther dream when the more confused the creature got, soon it started to ask questions over and over.

"Where are we doing?"

"Is this some new game? It won't work!"

"Are we there yet? Dreeeeeeeam?"

Dream resisted the urges the demon threw at him, prepared this time. He kept walking and walking, farther and farther, unsure how much longer he could go.

They had reached a snowy biome. The demon now sleeping because of how much energy it took to sustain a form. Unaware of what dream was about to pull.

Dream made a chest and took off all his armor, he looked at his gear as he left everything in it. He covered it up and made sure to remember where he was.

Rocks, trees, a river going down stream. Good enough, he didn't know how much time he had to do this before the demon noticed, it was already cold so it wouldn't take too much more before the raging creature awoke. Dream started to shiver as he made his way to the river, taking a step in the freezing old water, already feeling himeself getting frostbite.

The sudden feeling of warm goob started to grow the farther in teh river he went. When dream got waist high he saw the creature make its way out of his mask once again, the rage evedant on his masked face.

"What do you think your doing- WHERE MY ARMOR?!" It screamed violently, the sudden realization apearing on his face.

"HAHA YOU CAN'T KILL ME BY KILLING YOURSELF!" The crature was practicly wheezing in his fit of laughter.

"No but I can distract you long enough!" Dream said back taking off the mask and falling back into the frozen river with so much relief he could cry again.

He could do this.

he just HAD to remember.

He MUST.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment chapter ideas for me!


	3. #Relatable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since dream comited sudoku before ranboo showed up to the server ranboo hasnt been manipulated but still has panic attacks about his betrail, quackity taking the book and showing everyone.  
> Technoblade, philza & current dream still blew up L'manberg after he got both discs.
> 
> Tubbo and tommy are reunited currently and this is taking place before the sindicate, dream tommy and tubbo havn't had teh final disc war yet, meaning hes still in power.
> 
> The eeg hasn't become relevant yet and is just barley sprouting all throughout SMP.

Now that tommy was gone from the house techno had gotten less trusting, slowly snaping at anyone who decided to show up to his home with no mercy...

but when ranboo, who had eyebags as deep as ravines and wore such a fake smile it hurt even technos soul, he aloud him to stay on the basis he would stay outside.

Alone.

Philza seemed hesitent but ranboo thanks techno all the same, acting super grateful and overjoyed that he could stay.

Almost as if he was afraid of being completly alone.

Things were a bit tense but the more they got to know each other the more trusting techno started to become once again.

\----------

"W-where-" The quietness of his own voice starttled dream as he yelp in suprize, stumbling and crashing into a tree. "Who- what-" Dream looked around franticlly, only to remember something that gave him a splitting headache.

'trees, rocks, river, upstream. Im sure I'll rember this-'

The vision of himself putting away all the items in his inventory into a chest by the river in between some trees and rocks, suddenly warpped into one of himself smirking in satisfaction, jumping into the river away from a shape of a form that looked similar is alot of ways, but there was a mask. Dream suddenly remembers his mask, checking his face and feeling the texture dig into his skin in an almost mocking way. He quickly tore it off and looked at the front.

it wasn't a smile.

The mask was shaped into a frown.

And he soon realized that he too,

was feeling sad.

The wave of emoton that washed over him as a almost reminder. What had happened? Why couldn't he remember anything before a long yet blured walk into some snowy forest. The more he tried to remember the worse his head ached and stabbed at his brain. Dream was smart he could figure this out. He felt super cold, but it was almost like it didn't bother him. He looked at his shoeless feet, seeing them looking a bit blue along with his finger tips.

River...

Snow...

This chilling cold that could probaby kill a normal person... was he?

Dream rushed to look down into the water, seeing a faded reflection of a sad looking ghost, the terror plain on his face.

"Why did I kill myself? why? I don't-" Dream looked around, suddenly very aware that someone could potentially see his broken looking face. He pulled his hood up, covering his blond curls and stuck his sad looking mask around his neck and over his face once more.

He also realized that all of his clothes were wet, making him shiver slightly though he didnt feel it much.

He felt mainly numb, his fingers and toes feeling heavyer then they actually were. His usually blond hair was a musky blueish. His breaths not letting out the usual puffs of air that where seen in the winter wonderland. If you could even call it a winter wonderland. though for some reason being in the cold enviorment made him feel slightly safe? It was odd.

Oh well...

\-----------

Either technoblade was just really good at finding people in his own woods, or he had accidentally wandered into dreams 'house' he maybe had. It was debateable.

When he was following a map he and ranboo had gotten to get totems with, they decided to take a scenic route back, only to find someone who looked similarly to dream. only thing was.

Something felt severly off.

The vibes this person was giving off werent like anythig he had ever felt. The waves of utter sadness surrounding this one person made him almost want to puke. It was sufocating.

"Hey techno whats the-" Ranboo said in a slightly more confident tone, only to freeze instantly as he saw another person.

The person didn't turn for a moment, before slowly moving his head in a lazy mannor.

"H-hello?" That sounded like dream, and yet the broken voice that was let out was an entirly diffrent person.

"P-p-people? o-oh wow I didn't t-t-t-think anyone w-would find me!"

The voice sounded weak, but the obvious shivering that they where doing made it seem otherwise. Ranboo slowly walked up, leaning down so his tall stature didn't scare the masked man. "What are you doing out here?" Ranboo seemed to realize that this was a delecate situation, his slender and long arms reaching out and stopping, in the promise of a nice and warm hug. The person immedetly took the invitation and hugged back tightly, practiclly sobbing at how he haddn't seen anyone is so long. The strangers dull aqua hoodie crinkling as he held on, his evtire body just quaking.

"I-I can't- m-memory... h-h-hazy." He seemed even more saddned by the words.

"Techno..." Techno didnt like where this was going, he knew the unspoken words but he wasn't going to.

"No."

Ranboo turnned his face for techno to see the puppy dog eyes that where quickly forming, making the voices in his head scream at him.

"Fine but our taking care of him." He knew phil would too but that was his buisness.

Ranboo looked relived and slowly undid their hug, giving the stranger a piggy back ride. ('Offensive!' Technoblade snorted at this chat.)

There where still many unanwsered questions, likee who the hell this guy was. He sounded like dream but the emotions he held out on his sleeve were nothing like him. Almost like he didn't know how to express them correctly anymore.

Odd...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I don't have a post scedual but if I did then yall would be up at 4 in the morning because thats when I normally write. Idk why today is diffrent.

**Author's Note:**

> !Comment ideas for future chapters please!


End file.
